A magnet is a field source that produces a magnetic field (also called flux density or magnetic B field). The magnetic field of a field source at a given point in space is a vector field specified by two properties: direction and strength (also called magnitude). In SI units, the strength of the magnetic field is given in teslas.
The magnetic field is responsible for a force that attracts or repels other magnets. Each magnet has north and south magnetic polarities (or poles) at its ends. The magnetic field lines of a magnet are considered by convention to emerge from the magnet's north polarity and reenter at the south polarity. Opposite polarities of two magnets attract each other, while the same polarities repel each other.
A field system (also called a field configuration system) is a system that comprises at least two components having corresponding field sources. For example, the two components could be two magnets with corresponding magnetic fields. When the two components are brought sufficiently close to each other, their fields causes a field interaction. The strengths of the fields may change due to field interactions. Depending on orientation of the polarities of the magnets relative to each other, repelling or attracting force may be associated with changes in the field strengths.
A variety of field interactions have been studied and put into practical use in a wide variety of applications. However, there still remains a need to make efficient use of field interactions. This disclosure intends to provide a field system, such as a magnetic configuration system, in which the strength of the field of the configuration can be changed, and particularly provide a configuration in which a minimum energy input is required to achieve such purpose. Some examples of the applications of such system include increasing the efficiency of the field or energy generating means such as electrical energy generators. Since the invention of energy generators, there has been a need for increasing the efficiency of the generators. The field system of this disclosure provides an environmentally friendly solution for this historical need. Some other examples of applications include magnetic refrigeration, lifting devices, and medical devices such as MRI.